


The Moment I Discover You (I'll Be The Lucky One)

by jeonwoo_wonwoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I suck at tags, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Suga and Daichi are a side pairing, also there's fluff, hinata is a sad bean, kageyama is a sad bean, only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonwoo_wonwoo/pseuds/jeonwoo_wonwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At five years old, Kageyama Tobio is besotted with the idea of his soulmate.<br/>At twelve years old, he's not so sure.</p><p>(title from Exo's Lucky One)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment I Discover You (I'll Be The Lucky One)

Kageyama’s fifth birthday was a private affair. Most fifth birthdays are, because parents are too busy trying to explain the concept of a soulmate to a toddler to organise and run a birthday party consisting of numerous sugar-hyped terrors at once.

It was six in the morning when a sleepy looking Tobio marched into his parents room and shook them awake. His mother had to try hard to hold in her coo at his grumpy little frown as he demanded what the numbers meant. There was a deep sigh from his father who scooped little Tobio up and sat him down in between his parents.

“Tobio you have to listen closely to your mother and I because this is very important.” This earned him a solemn nod from the attentive toddler. Tobio’s mother decided it was better if she took this one and gently picked up his marked arm.

“Well Tobio, you know how your father and I love each other very much.” she paused until she received an affirmative nod. “Well that’s because we are soulmates. And you have a soulmate too. Somewhere out there is someone who will love you more than anyone else. Someone who you will spend the rest of your life with. Do you understand that?” At this point Tobio’s face had lost its characteristic frown and instead he was gazing at his arm with new found wonder. 

“So, what do the numbers mean?” His question was met with a smile. 

“It’s a countdown. It’s how long you have left until you meet your soulmate. When the numbers say zero, you’ll meet them.” There was a moment’s pause as the child took this in. 

“So how long do I have to wait?” Tobio was only five and seemed to be struggling with the numbers. His mother quickly had a look at his arm and braced herself.

“Ten years Tobio. Ten years and you will meet the most special person in the world.”

The small toddler clutched at his arm tightly. For the next few days he struggled to focus on anything other than the ticking digits on his small forearm.

  


“I’ll see you in ten years, soulmate.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The kids at school were jealous. 

“You’re gunna meet your soulmate when you’re fifteen. They’re just gunna be a dumb kid.”

“They aren’t gunna want you as their soulmate. They’ll probably hate you”

They had longer to wait.

Kageyama didn’t listen to them. He knew his soulmate would love him just as much as he loved them. He didn’t like it when the other kids were mean to his soulmate. 

“Shut up. You’re just jealous cuz I get to be with my soulmate for a really long time. They’re going to be perfect. I know it.”

Eventually he learned to keep his timer to himself. It was better that way, no one was mean to his soulmate, and he could keep them all to himself. 

  


Kageyama treasured his soulmate more than anything. And at the age of nine, when Kageyama first became interested in volleyball, he hoped his soulmate would love the sport just as much.

His mother was always quick to reassure him that they would.

“They’re your soulmate Tobio, you’re made for each other. If you love volleyball that much, then of course they will too.” 

So he didn’t lose hope. Instead he dived into the world of volleyball because he just knew his soulmate would love it too. And if he was really good at volleyball, then his soulmate would be impressed and they were bound to love him then. He had to be the best.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kageyama’s timer stopped when he was twelve. 

His soulmate had died. The one person in the world who he was supposed to love more than anything was dead. And he didn’t even know who they were.

He was crushed.

“Tobio I’m so sorry.”

He felt empty.

“Tobio just know that we still love you, no matter what.”

Hushed whispers followed him at school.

“Isn’t that the kid who’s soulmate died? He was gunna meet them soon too.”

He threw himself into volleyball practice. He would still be the best. He would still be the person his soulmate would have loved. 

  


He never stopped counting down the days.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


It was the day of the Junior High Athletics Meet. Kageyama was sure his team would win. He had worked hard to be one of the top setters in the area, and now that Oikawa had graduated, he felt confident in his ranking. 

_ Today would have been the day.  _

His team was bound to do well and they had a good chance at being one of the final teams in the tournament.

_ You should be meeting your soulmate today. _

Kageyama was grumpier than normal. Today was supposed to be the best day of his life, but fate had cruelly ripped that opportunity from his grasp.

_ I would have met them at a volleyball tournament. Okaasan was right. _

He tried to push thoughts of his soulmate from his mind. He needed to focus on the matches ahead of him. 

“Kageyama, go round up the team.”

The second years were busy filling drink bottles so he wandered in the direction of the taps. As he drew near, he was met with the sounds of laughter and teasing. Choosing to ignore their prey, who looked like a scared kid, he spoke to his teammates.

“Oi. Second years. It’s time for the warm-up.”

Having successfully intimidating his team, he turned to make his way back to the court.

“We won’t even need all these energy drinks, just look at our opponent.”

At that, Kageyama froze. It bothered him, they were of no use to the team, they had no right to act high and mighty, no matter how weak they deemed the opponent to be. He told them as much and they soon ran off. The short ginger kid, from the school set to be their first opponent, spoke up.

“I was going to tell them a thing or two myself!”

_ Who is the kid? Why do I feel drawn to him? _

Kageyama was not in the mood to deal with lowlife that didn’t know their place. 

“Don’t talk big, you’re not even physically ready. That’s why they look down on you. What are you doing here anyway?” 

“I’m here to win. Nothing else.”

_ How stupid can you be. But that determination… _

“I know I’m small, but… I can jump.”

_ He’s cute when he’s fierce -what? _

“And if we just don’t give up-” At this point Kageyama had to stop him.

“That’s not as easy as it sounds”

“We can finally stand on the court… The first game, the second game… We’ll win them and keep winning -”

_ Does he not know when to stop? _

“The first game, the second game, the playoffs, the nationals. I will win them all.” And with that last statement, Kageyama turned from the nuisance kid and walked off. 

  


_ Imagine if you got stuck with him as your soulmate. I guess it’s almost good they’re dead.  _

  


_ He is kind of cute though. _

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Hinata was in love. And pissed off. But mainly in love.

  


He hadn’t realised it at the time, too busy with defending his honour, but his timer had stopped.

Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court, was his soulmate.

  


Of course this created some difficulties. The guy’s team had just embarrassingly whooped their asses in the first match of the tournament. Kageyama was taken off before the game ended, but Hinata could see that he was an unfairly good setter. 

And not only that, Hinata had bravely formed a rivalry with him before getting home and realising the significance of their meeting. 

Overall, he was screwed.

His soulmate probably hated him, his soulmate was way better at volleyball than him, and his soulmate was also incredibly attractive. In a menacing kind of way.

Hinata sighed and flopped onto his bed.

Why did his life have to be this way? At least he was lucky that society didn’t look down on same sex soulmates like they did in the middle ages.

But seriously, why couldn’t he meet a soulmate that was happy and friendly and didn’t hate his guts?

Kageyama was really hot though.

“Shoyo! How did it go? Who’s the lucky person?!”

“We lost our first game. My soulmate was on the opposing team. Neither of us realised at the time. We’re now sworn rivals and he hates my guts.”

“Oh Shoyo… Well you’re meant to be. I’m sure it’ll all work out.”

Hinata sighed and gave his mother a nod. She left him alone and he went back to sulking over his terrible fate.

  


Did Kageyama know? Hinata took ages to realise so maybe he still hadn’t worked it out.

Did he even care? Knowing Hinata’s luck… probably not.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“You!” Kageyama turned to face the source of the shout. “Why are you here?!”

_ It’s the cute short kid again. _

“This is the high school I’m attending.” 

“But- but I’m supposed to defeat you!” Kageyama resisted the urge to groan. Why was this kid so hell-bent on beating him? He wasn’t even properly trained. Honestly he was such a pain.

“I guess you won’t be able to do that then.” There was a brief pause while Hinata worked out what he was going to say next. Kageyama almost flinched when his eyes lit up.

“Wait! You’re my soulmate! My timer stopped when we met and I didn’t even realise till later and I couldn’t contact you or anything because I didn’t have any way to do so and you probably hate me after everything I’m Hinata Shoyo!”

Kageyama froze. 

_ Soulmates? But mine’s dead… _

“I don’t think we are soulmates.” Kageyama’s voice was stone cold.

“But… My timer stopped! Didn’t yours?” The light in his eyes was fading quickly.

_ Your timer was supposed to stop on that day. _

“No. You aren’t my soulmate.”

_ What if it was meant to be him. _

Kageyama decided in that moment that the heartbroken look on Hinata’s face was one her never wanted to see again. 

_ No. Life doesn’t always have happy endings. _

  


“Whatever. I’m still gunna beat you.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After winning their three-on-three match and being accepted as members of the team, the two boys had quickly become close. Kageyama knew that Hinata was still convinced that they were soulmates but they both avoided the topic. However the longing glances sent his way when Sugawara and Daichi linked hands were never missed. There was an unsettling lurch in his gut every time he noticed it. Hinata wasn’t the only one that longed for something like that, at least his soulmate wasn’t dead. He knew Hinata liked him as much more than a friend. He wasn’t dumb. He also knew that his soulmate had died four years ago so there was no way it was the aspiring Ace.

_ Even if he wishes it was. _

  


Kageyama still finds Hinata annoying. His ever present smile is far too bright for Kageyama’s taste. But his joy was infectious, and despite the lack of training, Hinata’s natural abilities never failed to impress him. He would never admit that though.

Hinata still finds Kageyama frustrating. His arrogance can still rear up sometimes which makes Hinata feel a bit pathetic. But he is still in awe of how accurate a setter Kageyama is. And he will never get over the feeling of perfectly hitting one of their super quick spikes. This, his is not afraid to express loudly and frequently.

Somehow, despite the few differences they have, their friendship works. And it works very well. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kageyama knows there’s something Hinata wants to say. The smaller male has been fidgeting the entire time they’ve been studying.

“Kageyama we’re friends right?” 

“Of course dumbass.” The room slips back into silence. Hinata fidgets some more. 

“Why do you always hide your timer?”

He knew this question was coming. Hinata was curious and it was only a matter of time before he asked. Kageyama hasn’t told anyone before, leaving others to speculate at their will. But he wants to tell Hinata. He’s the closest thing Kageyama has ever had to a best friend.

_ It’s more than that and you know it... _

He slowly rolls up his sleeve.

“My… My soulmate died… Before I could meet them. My counter stopped.” 

There’s quiet gasp as Hinata sees the frozen numbers.

“Kageyama-”

“It was supposed to be that day. The day we met.” 

_ Why am I telling him this? _

There’s a glint of something in Hinata’s eyes. Kageyama does not want to admit that it looks like hope. “But it stopped three years too early.”

The room once again falls silent. 

  


“Wait… When exactly did it stop?” Confused by the question, Kageyama tells him the date. The taller male watches as Hinata’s eyes go wide and a grin slowly lights up his face. 

“The day of my heart transplant. My heart stopped, and so did your timer. Kageyama I told you we were soulmates!” As Hinata sits there grinning, the information sinks in and Kageyama allows a small smile to creep onto his face.

“You’re not dead…” He lets out a soft huff of laughter and without thinking, pulls Hinata forwards to connect their lips.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
They next day, they arrive at practice hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well wasn't that a fun ride. This has taken me months of writing and editing to be happy with it so I hope you all enjoyed it. Please love me


End file.
